Together at last
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Carson inadvertently finds love, but to shy to pursue it. Can his friends help him? Sheyla, Mcwier, FordOC, CarsonOC. Make sure to review, Just no flames! Reviews are my story lifeforce.
1. Sulking

Together at last

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. The characters in this story, except for Roslyn and Lauren are not mine.

A/N: This story is a Carson romance. I'm putting this character in under the assumption that she has been there since the beginning. Also, I'm having a total writers block with the story wanting what you can't have, so I'll try to update, as soon as I think of something. This time I actually wrote the whole story before uploading

Parings: Sheyla, Mcweir, CarsonOC, FordOC

Chapter 1: Sulking

Carson was sitting in the infirmary feeling terrible. He had been there for a few hours, sulking. _All of my closest friends are together, except another and me of course. John has Teyla, Rodney has Elizabeth and Aiden had Lauren._ He thought to himself. A slender woman, no taller than Carson walked into Carson's resting place. He realized there was a presence behind him. When he turned, he saw a beauty. Dr. Roslyn Azvedo or Rose to friends. Carson sometimes called her Rosie. She was the other chief doctor in the infirmary, the two shared to position. Previous to the Atlantis mission, they had known each other for 6 years. She was the only one of his close friends who wasn't with anyone. That really surprised him. Rose was kind, smart, talented and caring. In his opinion, she was also beautiful. Her thick curly black hair usually went to just above her chest. But when she was on duty, she had it up in a tight bun, like now. Only a few stubborn strands were free, and the fell over her tan face. Her brow was creased and her hazel eyes looked worried. "Carson'' she said with a Brazilian accent. "Are you alright?" Carson nodded his head, smiling as he did. " Your shift is over, you can leave" She told him gently. He got up to leave when he realized that her shift was also over. And her told her. "I'm still taking inventory, I'll see you later.'' She turned and walked away. Carson watched as she left, then decided to leave himself. As he walked out, he decided to head to the mess hall.


	2. Feelings of the heart

Together again

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isn't mine. The characters aren't mine. The only ones that are mine are Roslyn and Lauren.

A/n (kinda a summary)- In this story, there is a new character. In the first chapter, we learned a few things about her. In Carson's opinion, she is smart, talented, caring, funny and sweet. Appearance wise and background wise, we learned that she has thick, curly, black hair that reaches to just above her chest. She has light brown or tan skin and she is from Brazil.

Spoilers: Up to the Eye

Chapter 2: Feelings of the heart

Roslyn heard Carson leave the infirmary. She smiled at the thought of him. She hadn't known anyone as long as she knew Carson. She had known her family for a less amount of time (5 years to be exact). He knew what she was willing to tell him. There was a part of her life that was very painful to talk about. Pretty much her whole life was hard to talk about. Carson understood and didn't put pressure on her to tell him anything. He understood her and he cared. She had been deprived of care her whole life. Carson was unlike any man she met before. He was kind, loving, and sweet. No wonder he became a doctor. He could sometimes be a cowardly lion, but nobody was perfect. Because of the trauma and the problems she encountered her whole life, she never had a chance to think of romance or anything even close. She couldn't just sit and relax and dream. Life kept her there. Life. _Was what I had really life?_ She asked herself. "Doctor!" the call of her title brought her back to reality. She turned to see and officer hurt. She put down her inventory clipboard and rushed to her new patient. "What happened?'' She asked as she nearly dragged the man to a bed. " I cut my hand on a piece of glass" He answered as she examined his wound. " This will need stitches she told him as she began to clean the wound with Peroxide. _My thoughts of Carson will have to wait_.

While Carson was in the mess hall, he saw Rodney with a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Carson grabbed a ham sandwich and a bottle of juice. " Hey Rodney" Carson said as he sat at the table. "Hey" Rodney had a science magazine in front of him. "so, how's it going." Rodney asked. " it's going well," Carson answered. "Rose kicked be out of the infirmary since my shift is over. So is hers, and I told her that, but she doesn't listen to me. She's taking inventory, supposed to be on Elizabeth's desk by tomorrow'' In their circle of friends, they didn't really use title, except when they were speaking to or of each other professionally. "You mean today?'' Rodney stated. " It's 0200" Carson looked at him watch. "Aye, that it is." " Well, Rose is probably just trying to get you to rest more." Rodney told him. Besides Liz, Carson and Rose were his closest friends on Atlantis. They all had a strong friendship, but he found himself going to them more than the others. Carson hadn't truly been happy since the whole Perna thing. Considering that was 9 months ago, he was still pretty down about it. A lot had happened in the last 9 months. They met the Genii, they were tricked into thinking they were home, a huge storm nearly killed them and he and Elizabeth had been taken hostage. Thanks to Sheppard, they had been freed. " Aye, I suppose your right. Goodnight Rodney" Carson got up to leave. " Night Carson" Rodney said back.

About a ½ hour later, Rodney decided to head to bed. When he got to their quarters, Elizabeth was already asleep. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. Then, he slipped into bed behind her and he kissed her on the cheek. " Hey Rodney" said a voice, thick with sleep. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you" Rodney said, sounding guilty.

" No problem" She said as she turned to give him a hug. " Why are you so late" She asked as she cuddled up to Rodney. He welcomed her into his arms as she lay on his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head. " I was talking to Carson in the mess hall. He was talking about Rose again" Elizabeth smirked at the thought " he really likes her." Liz stated. " yeah, he does. But I think he is afraid of getting hurt again. That whole thing with Perna obviously didn't help." Elizabeth nodded slowly at the sad memory. " Feel like doing some matchmaking?" She asked as she looked up at Rodney

A/N: End of chapter 2. I should have chapter 3 up within 2 days. This will have to satisfy everyone until I upload. I just had to put some Mcweir in this chapter. Just seemed appropriate.


	3. These Dreams

Together at last: These Dreams

Disclaimer: Do I have to really keep doing this? None of the characters except for Roslyn and Lauren are mine. Stargate Atlantis is not mine.

A/N: In this chapter, it's tells a little about Rose's past. It has a medical explanation, but I made it up, so if it's medically impossible, sorry. I want to be a doctor, but for now, I'm 13.

Rose slowly walked around the infirmary with a glaze in her eyes. She seemed very distant, and Carson was worried about her. "Rose" he said as he approached her. " Are you alright there lass?" Rose looked at him the red eyes. " I'm fine, I just, didn't get much sleep last night is all" She walked back around to her desk. " Why?" Carson asked. He knew she was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what. She turned, slightly irritated, and answered him " it's no big deal, Carson. It was just a dream" Carson looked at her closely " a bad dream?" "Not really," She answered. " It just brought back bad memories. It ended before anything bad happened, but I still remember what happened afterward. " What happened." At this part, Carson really wanted to know. Rose sighed as she sat down on a stool, to explain the dream to Carson. She closed her eyes and began.

A little girl, no more than 6 with long curly black hair, was running from two boys who were at least 3 years older than her. The little child tripped, and the 2 boys jumped on her and started to hit her. She screamed for them to stop or for someone to help her. Her sister, who was about 7 made the two boys leave. The older girl went over to the child. " Are you alright Rose?" her sister asked " Yes Annie, I'm fine" Rose had a few bruises, other than that, she was all right. " Let's go home" the older girl said. Home to these girls was a straw hut that stood on top dry dirt. That was home to everyone in that village. Rose's village was made up of very, very poor people. They hardly ate. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford it. Any food they had, it was usually rotting or stale leftovers from other villages that felt sorry for them. Most people's life saving were only about 6 dollars American money. That wasn't even enough to buy three day's worth of food in Brazil. The main meal was a piece of stale bread and tea, made from a bitter red flower and muddy water found in a stream (if that was what you would call it) that was less than a ¼ mile from the village. " Mommy, Daddy, we are home" Annie called. " The two girls walking into the hut to see her mother boiling water. On a clay tray, were red flowers chopped up ready to be put in the cauldron of muddy, boiling water hanging over an open flame. " Hello girls, can you get that bread over there?" The girl's mother was making lunch for them. Suddenly, a yell came from outside their home.

Rose suddenly opened her eyes. Carson was intently looking at her. " And what happened next? " Rose looked at him. " The dream ends. But I remember what happens next" "Rose, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's probably really hard for you to tell me. I'm not going to push you." Carson said gently. " the hard part isn't telling you. The hard part is knowing the end result." Rose picked a spot on the wall and stared straight ahead. Her eyes lost focus and she began to tell the rest of the story.

Someone yelled "STRANGERS!" outside their home. The sisters and their mother ran outside. 3 men in white coats and about 10 Brazilian soldiers stood on the border of the village. " Don't be alarmed" one of the men in white coats said with an English accent. " We're not here to harm you" He stated again. The man was portly with short brown hair and scary, dark eyes. They almost looked black. " My name is Dr. Livingston, this," He said while pointing to his left " is Dr. Reigns and Dr. Erne. We're here to help you." The village accepted the strangers, and they spoke a meeting. " We know that your immunity is low and death rate because of sickness is pretty high." Rose thought to herself that they men were right. It was very true. She had Scarlet Fever a little less than a month ago and nearly died. ½ of the children born in the village died before their 2nd birthday because of sickness, most commonly, Scarlet Fever. " we are offering you a drug that boost your immune system" All the villagers cheered, including Rose. " We hoped to inaugurate all of you as soon as possible." The leader of the village stood to speak. " You may begin tomorrow." "Wonderful!'' Dr. Erne stated. Drs. Erne and Reigns were both Americans and were Doctors before scientists. Dr. Livingston was from London and was a M.D also, but cared more about pure science than the Hippocratic oath.

The next day, everyone in the village was inaugurated with the serum. Rose walked to the front of the line, nervous. One of the soldiers noticed her anxiety. "Don't worry, we're here to help" Rose smiled at the soldier and stretched out her arm for he injection.

Rose's eyes refocused to look at Carson. "Everything was fine for a two weeks, then people got sick. From what I know, the drug reacted negatively with the bloodstream. There were numerous ways to die. My sister died in the simplest way. Her lungs filled with blood and she drowned in her own blood. My parents weren't so lucky. They had a heart attack, but they lived. If that happened, all the blood in your body rushed to your brain, causing seizures. Eventually, it would kill you and the blood would rush out of your eyes, ears, mouth and nose. I witnessed the death of my parents. Only 5 of us lived. So, there was a success rate, but not enough to be called a success. It really did work, I haven't had a cold or any virus since I had Scarlet Fever. Because I wasn't sick, I was forced to burn bodies, including my parents and sister. I was no more than 5 or 6." Rose started to tear up. " God, Carson, these men were doctors! They took the Hippocratic oath! I guess they thought it wouldn't matter because we were a poor, village that nobody cared about" She shook her head in disgust "First and Foremost, do no harm." She recited "That's why I wanted to be a doctor. To be able to help, and to make sure something like that didn't happen again. But that whole thing with the Hoffans didn't really help. Anyways, after everyone except the 5, including me, died, we found a part of Brazil named 'The Forgotten'. It's a ghetto where thousands of abandoned and orphaned children lived. From ages 4-15. They're not exactly the best kids in the world. The residents in the local area would tell the military to 'exterminate' when the stealing got to bad. They would just shoot and not care. They killed 4 year olds. After a certain amount died, they would back off until next time. I was shot 3 times because of it. As you could imagine, I really disliked the military. All I knew was that I was 8 years old and these people were trying to kill me and other kids. I didn't realize that not all military members were like that. We all had to have military training because of it. It was probably just as strict as the real military. It's any wonder I enlisted." Rose said, still flashingback. Not many knew that Rose use to be military. Only Drs. Weir and Beckett knew. She made it to sergeant, but left because she went to medical school. She only joined the military in order to pay for college. Actually, more like the Air Force paid for it. Because of her previous training as a child, she rose through the ranks. Rose tried to keep her past a secret, but she trusted Carson. Carson leaned over to give her a hug, purely for support. But when he held her in his arms, it felt right. Rose felt as though nothing could hurt her in his arms. Eventually, they pulled apart and smiled to each other. " Thank-you Carson." "Aye, no problem"

A/N: End of Chapter 3. Make sure to review! By the way, that whole part about "the forgotten" is true. I don't think that is the real name, but everything else except the part about the military is true. The police were the ones who 'exterminated' not the military. And I don't know if the kids really did have to get training. I just changed it to make it fit for the story. My history teacher told me about that. And she is the one who told me their ages. They really are from about 4-15.


End file.
